<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because Fate Says So by forestofsecrets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869650">Because Fate Says So</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets'>forestofsecrets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Gender-neutral Reader, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like you were a firm believer in fate. But its wheels were so big and you were one person. You just had to roll with what you were given.</p>
<p>[Soulmate AU.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aijima Cecil/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because Fate Says So</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My 100th story was supposed to be an AU with Masa, Natsuki, Reiji, and Ran but I was getting too much of a backlog of other stories I wanted to write so I decided to move that AU further down the line! This is a story that I had started back in March but couldn't think up an ending until recently. So!! Enjoy my 100th story!</p>
<p>They're not letting up on the Masa focus's in Shining Live, huh? First Halloween, now Christmas, and his birthday is coming up too...</p>
<p>Made on 03/27/2020 - 12/3/2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An abnormally large number of things could be chalked up to fate.</p>
<p>Where you were born and when you were born, for instance. Those were two things that were completely out of your hands. Both of these things determined the era you grew up in and what friends you would keep. You could have grown up in the middle ages, doomed to a life of peasantry. Luckily for you, this was the modern age, and you could thank fate for that one.</p>
<p>The blood in your veins was another matter left to some unknown mystical power. You could have been born out of so many possible outcomes; a loving family, a single parent, or left abandoned at a hospital. Any one of them would have been predetermined by a fate completely out of your hands but you would have had to contest with the outcome. Your ancestry could be important or it could be completely meaningless. You could develop that illness that runs through your family or you could avoid it altogether. You could get struck by lightning tomorrow and sure, it would be a tragedy but it would all come down to the same thing.</p>
<p>Fate.</p>
<p>Wrong place, wrong time. It was just their time, people would say. The more superstitious would wonder about the quality of your soul and whether it was some sort of divine intervention. It may be a minor story as a freak event happening in some local community in some local newspaper but it would fade within a week. </p>
<p>With so much of your existence already guided by chance, adding your heart to the list wasn’t such a stretch. It came in the form of an earworm, a melody that wouldn’t leave your head. It was part of a song you had yet to name but only part. Someone else, or multiple people, held the rest in their own heads. It was stuck on constant repeat, always in the back of your mind. You could drown it out and that was what you did. It came to the front of your mind on some days, nights you couldn’t sleep. It was your own personal lullaby.</p>
<p>That melody would be your anthem. You used it to apply to a prominent school, Saotome Gakuen, for a composer course. It was a common course for people like you, with an innate passion for music. It was where you hoped to meet like-minded people and also where you hoped to find someone to trust with your melody. </p>
<p>It wasn’t a secret by any means and the school actively encouraged students to share, especially among each other. At the start of each semester, the school hosted an event for that specific purpose. The greater that students were drawn to each other, the greater the song they could produce. It was a mix between an open house and a conference; students from the composer course showcased their melodies to those in the idol course.</p>
<p>Having been given a space off the beaten path, you exhaled. The event had started not too long ago and the edges of the thick crowd were starting to spill in your direction. In a way, you were glad to not have been given a booth right in the thick of things. Your hands had a tremble to them as it was, hidden intertwined between your back. The thought of showing strangers something so dear to you still hadn’t sunk in entirely.</p>
<p>That was the other thing that nagged at you. Being put on the fringes like this, you were less likely to attract much of a crowd. It was frustrating but once again, out of your control. You were left to mull over your fate as you eyed the composers you were put beside. The boy on your right was nondescript but the girl on your left made you stare.</p>
<p>She had a keyboard in front on her with a score. From what you could catch written down, there couldn’t have been more than a verse or two. A shot of envy hit you before you could stop it. Shorter melodies were seen as easier to work with, able to accommodate a wider number of partners. Your own was on the longer side. It shouldn’t be a deal breaker but you were unable to deny that yours was more work.</p>
<p>Your eyes caught hers and you gave her a polite nod, turning your head away as if that would cover up the fact that you had been staring.</p>
<p>Your focus turned on the crowd around you. There was a small surge, the overflow from the main crowd must be reaching where you were by now. It was a welcome distraction, making you focus on the task at hand; making connections. You had your melody written out in front of you, on your own score sheet. There were photocopied sheets to hand out. As of yet, you hadn’t given out a single one.</p>
<p>When the boy on your right managed to draw someone in to talk and the girl on your left did the same, you tried to steel your resolve. Head up, you looked out into the crowd to try to make eye contact with someone. However, it seemed you had picked one of the worst possible moments. There were no eyes on you but instead they were turned onto a dark-haired student across the aisle. </p>
<p>He must be in the idol course and he struck you as familiar, though you just saw the back of his head. He moved from composer to composer, taking a moment to pause and likely look over whatever they had prepared. Dedicated was one word for it and you supposed he would eventually get to you and maybe you could give him one of your handouts so they wouldn’t be a total waste. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until you saw him from the side did you remember who he was, or at least, what you had heard about him. If your memory served, he was the brother of an idol. Not that gossip was a hobby of yours but there were certain things you couldn’t help but overhear. Either way, he progressed along smoothly until the crowd swallowed him back up. Did a chance just slip through your fingers or would he come back around?</p>
<p>A sigh passed through your lips, covered up the light tones of the keyboard on your left. There would be more chances, you told yourself. After all, you did hear that this year’s class was on the bigger side, and not just from the numbers. Not only did this year enroll the brother of an idol, a well-known model, but also a prince. A real, flesh and blood young royal from another country chose to study at the same academy you were currently attending. It was, without a doubt, pressure you could do without.</p>
<p>All you wanted to do was give out a few of your photocopies.</p>
<p>But, unfortunately, fate wouldn’t allow it.</p>
<p>The noise of the crowd, once a background buzz, swelled. It came from your right so that was the direction you naturally looked in. Poking your head out, you glanced down the aisle to find the source of the disruption. Speak of the devil.</p>
<p>In the middle of a gaggle of what you could only calls fans was the prince. Of course, only a prince could attract such a crowd and make them move as he did, with leisurely steps. His party was making its way down towards your booth and you ducked your head back. With any luck, he’d continue to pass right by you, taking his loud entourage with him so you could continue to try to put yourself out there in peace.</p>
<p>With any luck, you thought. Fate was laughing at you.</p>
<p>The barest minimum of eye contact from you made him stop. It wasn’t intended on your part, his clothing swished as he walked and the movement made you glance up just as his gaze was sweeping over your side of the aisle. Even with his chin tilted up, his eyes were round and he looked younger than you would have guessed. His procession parted and you could only wonder why as he approached where you stood. Were you supposed to greet him a certain way? You couldn’t even recall his name. Under the spell of those seafoam green eyes, you could barely recall your own.</p>
<p>Your introduction was stumbling at best. Your tongue fumbled vowels that have defined you your whole life. It was his title alone that was making you nervous, you were sure of it. But his surprisingly earnest expression was refreshing. It made you look beyond his glinting gold bangles, to where the tips of his hair ended in the middle of his cheeks in what looked to be the softest touch.</p>
<p>He motioned towards your stack of photocopies and you jolted yourself forward. Right, right, the entire reason you were here in the first place. That tremor still plagued your hands as you were second to reach your own papers. It was more resistance than assistance but the prince managed to take one, leaving your hands to awkwardly back away. Time passed painfully slow as he scanned the page.</p>
<p>His gaze snapped back up to you, making you start and stand up straighter. The seriousness contrasted his innocent face as he stared right through you. He was evaluating you as he held your stare. It made your heart beat away in your chest as you realized you were being given a chance. </p>
<p>“What did you say your name was again?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have never liked the idea of people being complete soulmates so I tailored it to instead mean people who are more likely to get along with each other. Due to the nature of this AU, I knew I wanted to write it with either Toki or Cecil so I chose Cecil! If I write another soulmate AU sometime, I'd probably use Cecil again and write a reincarnation soulmate AU cause I think those can be pretty fun.</p>
<p>I am going to start a countdown of my top 15 favourite stories on my tumblr! I'll give more info in my next story and probably drop a link if anyone is interested in seeing which stories I preferred writing as an author.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>